


Amnesia

by SharmanPuppies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feels, M/M, Sadness, Songfic, Tears, amnesia 5sos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2098989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharmanPuppies/pseuds/SharmanPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, and the memories I never can escape. Cause I’m not fine at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia

_“I’m leaving.” Isaac says softly, reaching over and grabbing Stiles’ hand._

_“_ Leaving _?” Stiles asks, hurt._

_“You know what Ali meant to me.” Isaac explains. “I won’t be gone forever. Just, a few months or so.” Stiles quickly stands up off his bed, turning to Isaac._

_“You obviously don’t understand what_ YOU _mean to_ ME _!” He spits out before turning and heading towards his door._

_\--_ I remember the day you told me you were leaving. I remember the teardrops running down your face. And the dreams you left behind, you didn’t need them. Like every single wish we ever made. --

 

_“I don’t want you to go.” Stiles whispers, grabbing Isaac’s hand._

_“I know you don’t baby, but I have to.” Isaac leans forwards and gently kisses Stiles’ lips. Stiles tangles his fingers into Isaac’s hair and pulls him closer, memorizing the feeling before he couldn’t do this anymore._

_“We’re boarding.” Chris comes up to them. “You can stay if you’d like, Isaac.” He adds. Isaac pulls out of the kiss and looks into Stiles’ eyes._

_“I can’t.” he whispers brokenly before turning and walking towards the plane without ever looking back at Stiles._

_\--_ I thought about our last kiss, how it felt, the way you tasted. And even though your friends tell me you’re doing fine, are you somewhere feeling lonely? --

 

_Stiles opens up his phone at lunch time, actually having a purpose, but he gets sidetracked by his wallpaper that he still hasn’t changed. It’s from when they won that one lacrosse game and Stiles and Isaac took a picture of them kissing later that night. That night was the closest they had ever gotten to going all the way, but Stiles’ dad walked in and they ended up not. But, looking through the pictures, Stiles realizes he’s never felt so alone in a room full of people before._

_\--_ The pictures that you sent me; they’re still living on my phone. I’ll admit I like to see them, I’ll admit I feel alone. --

 

_Looking around, Stiles realizes that - although he thinks of Isaac every day - he has no clue if Isaac thinks of him. ‘Could it all have been in my head?’ He asks himself. ‘Did I dream it up? Did Isaac ever even like me?’_

_\--_ Its like we never happened, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? ‘Cause I’m not fine at all. --

_Stiles doesn’t really hang out with the guys anymore, Lydia being the only person he feels comfortable talking to these days because her, Isaac and Alison did a lot of stuff together as a group. The only problem is, their conversations usually lead somewhere down either the road of Alison, or Isaac._

\-- All my friends keep asking why I’m not around. It hurts to know you’re happy, yeah it hurts that you’ve moved on. --

 

_As Stiles drives through the town, he passes by a bunch of liquor stores and houses himself, Isaac, and Scott would always go to for parties, mostly because they always stumbled home (well, to Scott’s house) drunk off their booties._

_\--_ I drove by all the places we used to hang out, getting wasted. --

 

_“So, have you heard from Isaac?” Lydia asks softly. Stiles flinches slightly before shaking his head._

_“No. You?” Lydia does the same, shaking her head._

_“No.” She looks up and puts her hand over Stiles’. “I’m sure he’ll contact you when he’s ready.” Stiles sighs and moves his hand._

_“I should go.” He mumbles._

\-- It’s hard to hear your name when I haven’t seen you in so long --

 

_“Hey baby.” Stiles opens his eyes and sees Isaac bending over his bed with a small smile. Stiles shoots up in bed and reaches out to grab Isaac, but his hand doesn’t make contact with skin, instead the illusion fades and Stiles curls up in the corner of his bed sobbing._

\-- If today I woke up with you right beside me, like all of this was just some twisted dream. I’d hold you closer than I ever did before. And you’d never slip away --

 

_Stiles looks over at Isaac’s side of the bed and closes his eyes, remembering the way Isaac would brush his long fingers down his arm, sliding their fingers together when he reached his destination. Stiles remembers scooting over and laying his head on Isaac’s chest, cuddling close as they both fell asleep._

\-- I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, and the memories I never can escape. Cause I’m not fine at all --


End file.
